Light Sleeper
by MyMessyIdeas
Summary: Blaine Anderson loved sleeping. His soulmate didn't seem to feel the same. In a world where you can only sleep when your soulmate sleep is seen as a gift. Blaine Anderson agrees. SoulmateAU Klaine


Blaine Devon Anderson was pretty sure when he met his soulmate the Warbler was likely to slap him.

He wasn't the only one either. Many partners had been known to hit their soulmate moments after meeting them. In a world where you could only sleep if your soulmate was, people who had insomniacs as soulmates were pitied. It seemed so unfair to them that people who had a condition that mate people sleep _too_ much were unaffected. Nevertheless there was nothing to be done, as that was how it had been since the nuclear reset around five hundred years ago. Honestly, Blaine couldn't imagine a world were people could sleep at any time.

At twelvw he actually couldn't habe imagened how tired he would be throughout his freshman year.

All throughout Blaine's elemetry he had always slept like a baby. On one night however, as he attempted to fall asleep he noticed something - he wasn't able to close his eyes for more than a minute. He froze, his hands clenched in his sky-blue quilt as he realized it was someone else keeping him awake. The tween groaned, realizing that he was the younger one of the two as he was still eight months from turning thirteen. The boy clenched his jaw and hauled himself out of his bed to mark the calender. It was obviously his soulmate's birthday as staying up was traditional and this was Blaine's first experence.

' _Please don't be an insomniac,"_ Blaine had pleaded in his head, clasping his hands, _'I need my beauty sleep.'_

For his eighth grade year it seemed as if his soulmate had listened. Sure there had been a few unwilling all nighters, mainly around finals, but it wasn't too bad. It seemed the short teen's soulmate was a pretty healthy sleeper. _He (_ yes _he_ , Blaine was _pretty_ sure he was gay,) seemed to he was in a good place.

All his assumptions about the other's health went out the window during Blaine's freshmen year at Dalton Academy.

For months on end Blaine was lucky to get more than total five hours of sleep a week. He admits there were about three nights where he didn't let his soulmate sleep but it was mainly the other boy. As far as the Warbler was concerned it was _all_ the other's fault. No sleep for the Warbler meant no concentration which meant Blain needing to deploy some all nighters for finals. It was driving him _mad_. He was tempted to take sleeping pills - something that caused the non-sleeping lartner to feel incredibly uncomfortable, but never did because of moral implications. The small teen had heard of people taking the pills so often their other half wouldn't accept them once they found each other. Rejection was scarier than lack of sleep.

Then, as if a switch had been flipped on a cold January night, as Blaine settled into bed he fell asleep with ease.

At first that morning he was worried that his soulmate was in a coma - or worse. He had never heard of insomnia being cured over night withought sleeping pills and Blaine felt great. To Blaine there was no reason it should have changed that quickly. He couldn't remember a night he had gotten such a good sleep and it scared him. The teen wasn't groggy however, making him hope his soulmate was healthy. Most of the time when something like that happens a soulmate is groggy and if their other half is dead they get very sleepy.

He sighed as he slicked back his black curls in the mirror and hoped for the best. It was the first day he was fully alert in months but he didn't know how to feel. Something was holding him back from fearing the worst, however, grounding him. There was nothing he wanted more than to meet his soulmate so he clung to that feeling.

Blaine swore softly as checked his watch and noticed he was running late. He ducked out of the bathroom and looked around his room, his room mate already gone. He ran out of the small bathroom and snagged his jacket from his bed and slung it on. The sound of his heels clicking as he ran to his first class was annoyingly loud but he didn't care.

Nothing was going to ruin his non-sleepy day.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Heyyyy! So I've been wanting to dip my toes into some other fandoms and here we are! If you are here from my other fic never fear the uploads won't really conflict. This is more of a relaxed thing for me than the other one._ _I'm going to be uploading a companion peice on my tumblr itschrisnottina aka Miss Chris from Kurt's pov. so yeah! the prompt is from here http/sonicslobsterdaddy. so thanks to them!_


End file.
